Xevthian Empire
The Xevthian Empire was a regime instigated by the High-King of the Xevthian species, Alxor, who wished to "tame" the world after establishing his power over his homeland. Before being dispanded by the Hand of Artakha, the Empire controled roughly two-thirds of the Matoran Universe, making it the most successful regime in Matoran history. History The Xevthian Empire's history begins with its leader and founder, Alxor, who had risen through the ranks of the Xevthian/Zarak civilization, eventually becoming his land's ruler. Believing the universe beyond his island to be chaotic and in need of leadership, Alxor preposed that the Xevthian military instigate a march of conquest as a means of spreading his "generosity" to the rest of the world, which met with approval from the people of his domain. Soon after, the Xevthian military, comprised of both Xevthians and the Zarak, was gathered and began a northern march. Over the next several weeks, the Xevthians and their Zarak allies swiftly conquered the Southern Islands, and soon began invading lands to the north, starting with the Zeverek homeland of Mevock, and Archosa, home of the Saursapiens and Lepidians. During their conquests of Archosa, they invaded its coastal island of Isla Sphenos, and wiped out the Lepidian subspecies that inhabited it. Sometime later, Alxor led an invasion of the island of Versuva, where he ordered the enslavement of the Mersion race. In the next several months, the Xevthians and Zarak would invade and/or capture almost all of the lands of the north, meeting and overwhelming resitance from local militaries, the Hand of Artakha, as well as the few Toa active at the time. Eventually, only a few of the northern-most islands were left free of the Empire's hold, which were soon targeted as well. Before, these lands could be obtained, however, Alxor was fought, defeated and imprisoned by the combined efforts of the Hand of Artakha and the Mersion scientist Mersery. Without their leader, the Xevthian Empire was ill-equipped to maintain its grasp on the territories it held, and was soon beaten back to the Xevthian homeland where the Xevthians were then faced with a rebellion from their Zarak servants. The Zarak left to migrate north, leaving the Xevthian people to face a volcanic eruption that would wipe out their civilization, marking the official end of the Empire's rule. Legacy The Empire's legacy would go on for centuries, and it would remain considered one of the most successful conquering forces for centuries to come, very much because of its near subjugation of the entire universe. Despite having existed during the earliest years of history, the Empire's mantle as the world's greatest military faction would remain unchallenged for centuries, its closest ever rivals being the League of Six Kingdoms and its leaders, the Barraki warlords. Though many of the Empire's actions have been thoroughly remembered and recorded by those who lived during its time, the exact details of its fall and Alxor's defeat and capture were obscured and supressed by the Hand of Artakha. Military Former Military Though considerably smaller than most militaries, under Alxor's leadership the Xevthian Empire's armies were considered by many to be the single most powerful fighting force of its time. While mostly made up by members of the Xevthian and Zarak races, beings of various species are known to have participated in the Empire's conquest, including (but not limited to) Zeverek, Skakdi, and Zyglak. Generals and battle leaders were also present; the Zarak later known as "Conqueror" was one such commander. A number of spies and agents from different lands, and most in positions of power within their own societies, were employed by Alxor to prepare key locations for his fleet's arrival. After the collapse of the Xevthian Empire, most of the non-Xevthian and non-Zarak soldiers were captured and sent back to their native lands for punishment, while the Xevthians and Zarak were forced back to their homeland. Appearances *''Evils Unbound'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' (Mentioned Only) Category:User:Toa Hydros Category:Organizations